


CHAPTER 102 AND THE FALLOUT OF WHICH

by Crowmunculus



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowmunculus/pseuds/Crowmunculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CHAPTER 102 SPOILERS SNAPE KILLS HAWKEYE</p>
            </blockquote>





	CHAPTER 102 AND THE FALLOUT OF WHICH

"I…I can't see."

Raw terror gripped him, and he stumbled to his feet, fell. Here, now, at the final battle? When he was needed most?

"Have you gone blind?" "Selim Bradley's" deceitfully childlike voice sneered. Roy groped blindly at the floor, desperately, this couldn't be happening – _useless._

The irony was stifling. "Never to see what his country would become," indeed. Even if he survived this ordeal, even if he succeeded, he would never be able to lead again –

His left hand found what he was looking for, and hope filled his heart. "Wait, wait, hold everything! I found my contacts!"


End file.
